Referring to FIG. 1, a driving circuit board 1 and a piezoelectric element 2 of a conventional micro piezoelectric pump are electrically connected to one another by means of two wires 1a.The two ends of each of the wires 1a are soldered to the driving circuit board 1 and the piezoelectric element 2, respectively. When it is desirable that conventional micro piezoelectric pumps be further miniaturized, the wires 1 a are a hindrance to further miniaturization of micro piezoelectric pumps.
The inventor of the present invention found room for improvement in the conventional micro piezoelectric pumps, and thus the inventor devised a wiring structure capable of substituting for the two wires between a driving circuit board and a piezoelectric element and thereby conducive to further miniaturization of micro piezoelectric pumps.